Forever
by Mordred Malfoy
Summary: WARNUNG SPOILER HP7, Oneshot... Letzten Augenblicke einer der Personen, die stirbt....
1. Authors Note

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Diesen one shot habe ich bereits nach erscheinen der englischen orginalausgabe geschrieben und ihn jetzt für euch nocheinmal geupdatet,. damit ihn jetzt auch alle lesen könne die auf das erscheinen der Übersetzung waeten wollten oder mussten.

Ich wünsche euch allen auf jeden fall viel spass mit den "Dearhly Hallows" bez. hoffe, das buch zu lesen war für euch genau so ein emotional aufwühlendes erlebniss wie für mich!!

Alles Liebe, mordred

PS: schaut doch mal auf mein Profil bei "Forever" rein, noch ein Oneshot von mir zum letzten Band!


	2. Forever

WARNUNG SPOILER HP7!!!! WER IHN NOCH NICHT GELESEN HAT, DER SOLLTE HIER AUF GARKEINEN FALL WEITERLESEN.

_Mir gehört nichts, ich habe mir alles nur von der großartigen JK Rowling ausgeliehen, die diese wunderbare Welt erschaffen hat._

ooOOoo

_Ihr lieben, ich musste mir meine Gedanken von der Seele schreiben, die mir seitdem ich das letzte Buch gelesen habe unentwegt durch den Kopf schwirren, die mich beschäftigen._

_Gewidmet ist dieser Text Severus Snape._

ooOOoo

Das letzte was Severus Snape sah waren die grünen Augen des Sohnes seiner großen Liebe.

Ihre Augen.

Lillys Augen.

Ein letzter Atemzug.

Dann schloss er die seinen für immer.

Severus Snape war nicht mehr.

Severus Snape. Professor für Zaubertränke, Todesser, Spion des Ordens des Phönix, meistgehasster Lehrer in Hogwarts, brillanter Denker, Meister seines Fachs – das alles hatte nun keine Bedeutung mehr.

Severus Snape war tot.

Die kalte Hand des Todes hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Würde ihn nicht mehr zurücklassen.

Nie wieder würde er die dunklen Korridore des Kerkers vor sich sehen.

Nie wieder am ersten Schultag den Erstklässlern einen Vortrag halten.

Nie mehr seine Schüler sehen, die ihm trotz allem am Herzen lagen.

Nie mehr die Gerüche der Tränke genießen können während er sie braute.

Nie mehr mit unglaublicher akribität Zutaten schneiden, abwiegen, verarbeiten.

Nie mehr an ihrem Grab stehen und Blumen niederlegen.

Nie mehr in das Gesicht des Jungen blicken, der ihre Augen hatte , die ihn immer wieder schmerzlich daran erinnerte, dass er Mitschuld an ihrem Tod gewesen war. Das er sie schon vorher verloren hatte.

Nie mehr das brennen des Mals auf seiner Haut spüren, wenn _er _ihn zu sich rief. _Zu Ihm _- ihrem Mörder. Den einzigen den er jemals um etwas gebeten hatte. Sie zu verschonen. Sie nicht zu töten.

Doch er verfolgte andere Ziele. Tötete sie. Nahm sie ihm für immer.

Es hatte sein Leben verändert. Er hatte sie bereits vorher verloren, doch der Tod hatte sie unwiederbringlich genommen.

Severus Snape hatte sich geschworen, ihren Tod zu rächen. Egal wie. Egal wann.

Wann immer Voldemort ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, fühlte er nichts als Abscheu.

_Severus Snape warf noch einen langen Nachdenklichen Blick auf das, was bis vor einigen Augenblicken noch sein Körper gewesen war._

_Lächelte traurig den schwarzhaarigen jungen an, der noch vor ihm kniete._

„_Viel Glück, Harry Potter. Viel Glück. Bringe du zuende, was ich nicht konnte."_

_Langsam löste sich das Bild vor ihm auf, und Severus stand auf einem leeren Bahngleis in Kings Kross, wo bereits ein Zug auf ihn wartete, der ihn zu ihr bringen würde. _

_Er stieg ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Brachte ihn dorthin, wo er für immer sein würde._

_Zu Dumbledore, der ihm immer wie ein Vater gewesen war, zu seiner Mutter und zu Ihr. Seiner großen Liebe. Zu Lilly Potter._

ooOOoo

Nachruf 

_Lieber Severus, _

_du hast uns 10 lange Jahre begleitet, uns immer wieder an dir zweifeln lassen, immer wieder mussten wir dich vor anderen verteidigen. Immer wieder für dich kämpfen._

_Du hast uns in unseren Geschichten begleitet, in unseren Träumen und Gedanken._

_Es war abzusehen, dass du nicht überleben würdest, dass Voldemort ohne deinen Tod nicht sein Ende würde finden können. Dennoch schmerzt es, und jede Träne die um dich geweint wird zeigt, wie sehr du uns am Herzen liegst._

_Liebe Severus, wir mussten uns von dir verabschieden. Und dennoch wirst du in unseren Geschichten ewig weiterleben. _

_Danke, dass es dich gab!_

_In Liebe, Mordred_


	3. Gone

Mein Dank gilt allen Review Schreibern, die so fühlen und denken wie ich.

_Napo_

_Severa (auf ff.de)_

_Sathien (auf myff.de)_

_Padme_

_Rosifer (auf _

_Myrte_

_Sluggy Snape (auf hp experts)_

_Und natürlich meiner süßen Onlytime, die ich irgendwann schon noch zum Vollblut Slytherin machen werde!!! _

Euch sei dieses Gedicht gewidmet.

**Gone**

You were there – I always round

You were near – I always unseen

Never mine – already lost for me.

It was my fault

I did it wrong.

But what shall I do?

I did a thing you can´t forgive.

Never forgive me.

Never again.

You never had a look for me.

And if … I wouldn´t have seen.

This pain in me tried to destroy me

Hurts me.

And now you have been gone.

Not there – I already round

Not near – Me already unseen

Never mine – already lost for everyone.

Gone.

For your son.

Following the man you love.

Not me.

Now I stand here, looking at your grave.

Knowing you have been gone.

Left me here.

With no mercy.

But I will revenge you.

Unimportend when and how.

I will do.

For you.

---------------------------------------------------

Danke euch!

Möge er in unseren Herzen weiterleben.


End file.
